


Dancing

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, F/F, Femslash, Genderplay, POV Third Person Limited, Pegging, Pre-Series, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: For the Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2017 prompt "Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries: Phryne Fisher/Elizabeth MacMillan, gender play."





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series Mac and Phryne in Paris after the First World War.

The sun had spent its heat, and it was setting now, casting the last of its warmth in lazy, yellow rays. The open window framed Phryne in silhouette where she leaned against the ledge, naked and a cigarette between her lips. Mac held her breath as if to stop the moment just there. But it escaped from her in a sigh. The streetlights would be coming on soon enough. 

Phryne turned to her, her face in shadow as the last of the sunlight lit the smoke drifting up from her fingertips. In her mind's eye, Mac could see the mischievous smile of a girl not much younger. When they'd first met, she had no idea that the little ambulance driver who winked at her had run away from home, but she and Phryne had shared many secrets since then. 

"You're awake." Phryne came to the bed and climbed upon the tangled sheets. "Let's go dancing."

Mac took the cigarette from her fingertips and took a long drag. "Let's stay in," she said, pulling Phryne close with her free hand. 

"You always want to stay in." Phryne wasn't pouting, not really at least. She just knew exactly how to arrange her face to make it seem that way. 

Mac rolled Phryne onto her back and propped herself on her elbow above her. "And you always want to go dancing." She placed the cigarette between Phryne's lips and then her own before reaching to stub it out in an empty whiskey glass on the bedside table. She ran her palm up Phryne's thigh, leaning in close. "You're sure you want to go dancing?"

Phryne caught her hand, brought it to her lips and kissed it. "Dinner first." And she was up in a flash, smirking over her shoulder. "Perhaps a cocktail or two."

As Phryne busied herself about getting dressed, Mac slid out of bed. She had lost, for now at least. A cloudy, full-length mirror stood at the other end of the room, and she watched Phryne in front of it, holding a gown against her chest. It was peacock blue with beading that caught the light. Mac pulled on a shirt and began to button it between lighting another cigarette. She pulled on her trousers and did them up as she searched for her boots--freshly shined, of course. 

"Darling, have you seen my collar?" Mac asked, cigarette between her lips. 

Phryne, dressed now, paused as she was holding a different earring to each ear, trying to decide. She chose golden fans that dangled past her dark hair. The caught the room's light as she turned towards Mac. Phryne rummaged in the open armour and held two collars in front of her, judging them with her sharp eyes. She picked one, discarding the other on her way across this room. 

"This one is fresh," she said as she draped it around Mac's neck and fixed it into place. Phryne smoothed it down and stepped away, but mac caught her elbow. 

"You look lovely." She flicked the cigarette butt into the dirty glass and put her hands on Phryne's waist. A gold sash encircled it, accentuating the curve of Phryne's hips. Mac began to sway slowly to music neither of them could hear. 

"You know," Phryne said, looking up from underneath her lashes as she put her hands on Mac's shoulders, "I usually like a gentleman to buy me a drink first."

Mac pulled her even closer until their hips touched. She thrust hers forward as she caught Phryne in a playful kiss. "Then you're quite lucky I'm a cad."

Phryne's mouth was warm and soft, and underneath the hint of powder and perfume, she smelled like sweat and sex. Mac curled her fingers into the soft silk of Phryne's dress, crumpling it as she deepened the kiss. But Phryne pulled away, holding her at arms length as they continued to sway. 

"Need I remind you, sir…" Her eyes shone. "...that I am a lady."

"I can think of several ways you might." Mac took Phryne's hand and twirled her, catching her in her arms, Phryne's back to her chest. And Phryne leaned into her, swaying her hips all the while. 

"Perhaps we should stay in. I know just what to do with your sort."

"Do you now?" Mac willingly let her go. There was that hint of mischief in Phryne's voice that caused rush of heat between Mac's legs. She watch Phryne wink as she sauntered into the small bathroom and closed the door. Mac looked for a halfway clean glass and poured herself two fingers of whiskey. She didn't mind being made to wait. Phryne only played games in the most deliberate way. And even where Mac found herself exasperated, there was always something dangerously pleasant about it. 

She went to the window as the last of the sunlight began to slip away. Mac closed her eyes and breathed in the night air. Paris. It smelled like diesel fuel and horse piss and in the morning, on their street at least, like freshly baked bread. She leaned against the sill and sipped her drink, letting it burn her throat and warm her belly. They would have to go home soon. They all would. This manic, post-war dream could only last so long. 

When the bathroom door opened, Mac watched Phryne step out wearing a silk kimono hanging open leaving a hint of the curves of her bare breasts. Mac took another sip of her drink, raising her eyebrows as she caught sight of the dildo strapped around Phryne's hips. 

"My, my," she said as she sat her glass on the windowsill and pushed herself up, "is this how you modern ladies behave?"

Phryne ran her fingertips along the shaft of the dildo. "A modern lady for a modern gent." She crooked her finger, and Mac went to her without argument. 

"I didn't think this was how it worked," Mac said, leaning in for a kiss, "between ladies and gents." But she was smiling as Phryne pushed her towards the bed. Phryne's dark hair fell over her cheeks as she pushed Mac to the bed and began to undo her trousers. Those same nimble fingers could pick a lock with just as much dexterity as making Mac come. 

She groaned when Phryne climbed on top of her and pressed one of her nipples into Mac's mouth. Mac rolled it between her teeth, biting down lightly just to hear Phryne gasp. She pushed her hands under the kimono, feeling the leather straps on Phryne's hips. Underneath the dildo, the curls of Phryne's pubic hair were wet. Mac wanted to feel Phryne's skin around her fingertips; she wanted to taste her. But Phryne firmly pulled her hand away. 

Mac shifted, letting Phryne wriggle the trousers off of her. The sight of Phryne then caressing the dildo, rubbing the shaft as she lubricated it made Mac's breath catch in her throat. The cock hung erect between Phryne's legs as she ran her fingers down Mac's thighs. She pressed her palm to Mac's pussy but pulled away when mac thrust her hips forward. Instead, Phryne gently pushed Mac's knees up. She leaned forward, kissing Mac's neck as she circled her anus with one of her fingers, still slick with the lotion she'd used on the dildo. 

"Dirty girl," Mac whisperer, nipping Phryne's earlobe just as Phryne slowly pushed the tip of her finger into her. 

"Isn't that what a boy like you wants?"

"Oh, very, very much."

It was slow and quiet, punctuated by Phryne's breath and the moans that escaped Mac's lips with each small thrust. Mac arched her back, and her body gave for Phryne. With each thrust, Mac arched, met Phryne. She dug her fingers into Phryne's hips as Phryne pressed the full length of the dildo into her and stayed there as she began to circle Mac's clit with one finger. 

When Mac came, the sheets where damp and twisted underneath her. Phryne fell to her side, spent, her hair damp. Mac propped up on one elbow and kissed her deeply. She smirked in response to Phryne's sleepy smile. 

"Oh, my dear, I certainly hope you're not finished for the evening," Mac murmured, kissing her again. She certainly wasn't ready to be finished, and they certainly would not be going dancing.


End file.
